<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catch the Conscience of a King by Ribby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950026">Catch the Conscience of a King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby'>Ribby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hamlet Set [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2005-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2005-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The conscience of a King, indeed...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hamlet Set [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205600</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catch the Conscience of a King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another for the "Drama" challenge on <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/">tolkien_weekly</a>.  This follows my first Drama drabble, <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/ribby/24424.html#cutid1"><i>The Play's the Thing</i></a>.  <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://shebit.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://shebit.livejournal.com/">shebit</a>, you asked, and here's your answer...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was true, then.  The Ring had taken Boromir.</p><p>Faramir mourned, remembering their "play" of the Last Alliance as children, always with Boromir as Isildur, victorious with the Ring.  <i>Oh my brother, it was truer than you knew, for Isildur's bane was Boromir's as well.</i></p><p>He remembered, suddenly, oddly, Thorongil's patience, sitting appreciatively through every one of their "plays."  Yet that was the last one... he never did so afterwards.  Faramir had never known why... and yet now he wondered.  <i>Did he know then?  Would he grieve if he knew now?</i>  But no, Thorongil was dead, and Faramir mourned alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>